total_drama_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Desert Island
This season takes place at a all new island. This island is however deserted like Camp Wawanakwa and the new island is much bigger. All thirteen of the contestants from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island plus one newbie compete in this season. Teams *'Screaming Sopranos:' Anne Maria, Belle, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike, and Zoey. *'Killer Notes:' B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott, and Staci. Characters #Christian Potenza as Chris MacLean #Clé Bennett as Chef Hatchet #Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria #B #Emilie-Claire Barlow as Belle #Jon Cor as Brick #Kevin Duhaney as Cameron #Carleigh Beverly as Dakota #Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn #Laurie Elliot as Jo #Tyrone Savage as Lightning #Cory Doran as Mike #Carter Hayden as Nate #Brian Froud as Sam #James Willis as Scott #Ashley Peters as Staci #Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey Contestant biographies 1. Anne Maria: Anne Maria is always ready for a fight, and anything could set her off, but underneath her fake tan and 40 pounds of hairspray, she actually has a sweet heart. 2. B: B is a big, burly, brilliant guy who never speaks. Serious yet friendly, he's got a knack for solving problems and getting his team out of trouble. 3. Belle: Belle is an all around person. Dedicated to win, she wants to donate the money to charity. That is why she must win. But she sometimes does evil things such as replace the votes. She get very mad at times so she turns very beastly but the goes back to normal and giggles! 4. Brick: A proud, hard-working cadet, Brick is strong and athletic and always plays by the rules. But sometimes his gung-ho attitude can get on people's nerves. 5. Cameron: Super sweet and super smart, Cameron has also led a super sheltered life. He's not strong physically, but his brainpower is second to none. 6. Dakota: A rich, spoiled brat, Dakota joined the show with just one mission: to become famous (or infamous) any way she can. She'll do whatever it takes to get noticed. 7. Dawn: A mysterious loner, Dawn lives in her own plane of existence. But her unique way of thinking and her ability to read people's auras just might come in handy. 8. Jo: A tough, hard-hitting competitor, Jo can sense weakness and exploit it. She wants to win, and she thinks second place is just "first loser." 9. Lightning: Lightning is the team captain of every sport at his high school, and he has the ego to match. He doesn't know how to handle defeat, because he's never lost before. 10. Mike: Mike is a typical teenager, at least until his alternate personalities show up. You never know when he might turn into Chester, Vito or even Svetlana. 11. Sam: A friendly and self-deprecating gamer, Sam has a talent for defusing tense situations with humor. He hopes his gaming skills might help him win. 12. Scott: Sneaky and manipulative, Scott is the ultimate schemer. He's not above playing dirty, even sabotaging his own team, if it benefits him in the long run. 13. Staci: Staci never stops talking and always one-ups everybody with crazy stories of her family. Are any of her stories true, or is she a pathological liar? 14. Zoey: Zoey is super fun and easy to get along with, but she was kind of lonely in her small hometown, where it felt like she was the only one who wasn't a jock. Episodes Elimination Trivia *Like Total Drama All-Stars and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island the season's opening sequence are edited, with most of the lyrics cut out. *Dakota is not mutated and she has surgery and is now completely functional.